User blog:RoyboyX/Metroid: Another M
Because there is so much hate towards Other M throughout the world and the internet, I am rewriting the beginning of the story to better fit people's desires. Chapter 1: Nightmare All I could think of was one thing. I'm going to die. I'm going to die at the hands of Mother Brain in her ugly, artichoke-shaped body, with chicken limbs and a whole lot of energy. I'm going to die at the hands of a creature I had set out to destroy. I'm just plain going to die. There I lay on the metallic floor, defeated and clad in only my torn and rugged Zero Suit. Her Laser Brain Attack had disabled my suit and upgrades completely. As I sat pathetically awaiting death, I felt something gentle lift me into the air. I opened my eyes and forced myself to ask the question. "Why am I still alive?" I was still in Tourian, so I wasn't entering the afterlife if there even was one. The option of disappearing from the plane of existence completely like the Chozo was really appealing to me at the moment. Then it came to me. "The baby..." the being that I had come so far to rescue was now holding me in the air, taking such care as to not worsen my mangled body with its sharp talons. My child... I had taken tests recently on my blood, which had proven that the infusion of Chozo DNA in my system, as well as my previous Phazon corruption, had rendered me incapable of having a baby. This had devastated me to no end. The hatchling was my surrogate child of sorts. And now, it was here. My mission was complete. After I defeated the Mother Brain and destroyed the base, I would be able to escape the planet with my child. A pathetic, blue covered hand reached up to touch the gelatinous membrane of the hatchling. "It'll all be over..." I whispered to it. With great horror, I finally noticed that the mutated Metroid was providing me with energy. My Energy Tanks were filling up five units a second, and soon I saw my suit begin to reform. I could see the Mother Brain coming back to life, and she gave a loud roar. My heart almost stopped when I saw what she was doing. She was charging up energy to finish us both off. "Please hurry." I whispered. Do not do this, Mother, for I'll see to it that you pay in spades. I shuddered; my tanks were now full. The hatchling let go - No... - and charged at the Mother. I looked up, and heard the baby scream, while a loud blast pierced through it. 'No... NO!" I was screaming. I crashed into the ground, reaching up pathetically to try and catch the infant. The bubbling, gelatinous form begin to sink in the air, and it exploded. A rain of very tiny particles fell over me like snow. They clung to my armor, and I refused to let them go. For the first time since my parents' death, I allowed myself to shed one tear. I would never forgive myself for its death. But I would allow myself to avenge it. The ugly beast called Mother Brain gave a roar as it stomped toward me. It smashed and crushed several pipes on the wall, sending them flying off. My fist clenched itself, holding the particle of the hatchling in a death grip, and I snarled. "Mother, I'll give you enough time to pray. All this evil that you've done up to now. Repent it, and sleep." I uttered a battle cry as I ran, jumped, Screw Attacked, and then annihilated the brain in a very deadly blast. One that assured Mother would never come back. Chapter 2: Distress Call "Okay Samus, everything's perfectly normal." I awoke to the familiar voice of a quarantine officer. He stood above me, and I saw him consider my Zero Suit. I was instantly embarrassed. The quarantine officer, whose real name was Dr. Gene Joyce, pressed a button and this caused the hospital equipment on me to retract. I tried to sit up, and figure out just why I had experienced the little Metroid's death all over again. Then I realized it was merely a nightmare, a manifestation in my memory of recent events. I got off my chair, and found the officer pressing something to my right breast. I took it off, and found it was just another medal. "At the cost of planet Zebes, you took out Mother Brain, Ridley, the Space Pirates, and numerous other Crimson class threats to the galaxy. You're a real hero, Samus." For his touching my boob, and for what he said, I got angry. "I don't want these tacky little Girl Scout badges the Federation provides for whatever crap I do. That, and you forcibly stuck it to my boob. I could get you charged with sexual assault, do you honestly want that, Eugenie? Plus, it also cost me something very dear to me. And I never want people to forget that." "Just what did you lose?" he ask. "I-I can't talk about it. I don't want to. Especially not with you." I flipped him a coin of 400 credits as I proceeded to the training range. I tied a bun in my hair instead of the usual ponytail, and whipped out my Paralyzer pistol as I vented out my frustration on several targets. The Marines in the vicinity watched in awe and then immediately started rooting for me. I resisted the urge to snort and then proceeded to the gym. Entering the ladies gym and hoping no one would hit on me there, I started up my usual sweaty workout and then went off to do gymnastics. Finally, I went to the training room, activated my armor, and found I had a visitor. "Hey again, Samus. Want to get started?" I swore under my breath and activated my Arm Cannon so I could fire a Super Missile at the observation window. Just as I intended, it only caused the window to crack and impede anyone's viewing pleasure, rather than penetrate and hurt them. "That'll stop him from checking me out." I muttered. Pushing aside everything, I focused on concentrating. The energy surged through my Zero Suit and then exploded through the sigil on my left breast. The armor I had come to find as my sanctuary materialized over me, and it and I began to set to work. "Hey, Eugenie! Want to see Samus perform sexy moves in just her catsuit? I know you do. Bring out the targets!" I teased. "Yay!" I could hear him clapping behind the broken up mirror, and resisted the urge to roll my eyes and snort. "Can you charge your weapon, so I can hear you doing it and then visualize your stance in my head?" Rather than do that, I practiced my Morph Balling, and my normal Bombs. "What are you doing? Unleash your Hyper Beam!" "Ah, but the Hyper Beam no longer exists. Kind of only happens if you're facing a gigantic brain and your adoptive child explodes above you." I answered. "Okay, I'll - wait, what?" Too much information. "Now how about you get the walls to start closing so I can go Ninja Gaiden?" He did as he was asked, and I Wall Jumped to the top. "Bring in some of my old friends, willya?" I asked. "Anything for you, babe - I mean, Samus." My eye twitched. Holographic Geemers and Space Pirates started coming at me. "Gimme a few moving targets, the wooden human ones!" "Sniff, you're so cruel." In a second, endless waves of targets with Joyce's face started filing out of a component in the wall. The Pirates and Geemers were spawning endlessly. I grinned in wicked glee. "Plan to use your Missiles and Ice Beam?" I heard Joyce asked. I smirked. "Better summon the Jovian steel hatches, Eugenie. This next one's gonna be hot!" I morphed, and began to charge up Power Bomb energy. I laughed as I heard Eugenie scream and summon for the radiation hatches, just as I let it blow. All the hologram generators and the Joyce targets, as well as most of the room, was completely incinerated. Eugenie finally noticed that there was a hatch to get into the room, and the coughing nerd came up to me screaming out. "WHAT THE FUCK, SAMUS?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS TRAINING ROOM COST?! YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN LUCKY YOU'RE A RICH BITCH CAUSE OTHERWISE YOU'D BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!" He started pulling at his hair and stomping up and down. I simply rolled my eyes, dematerialized my Power and Zero Suits and left me in my booty shorts, boots and tank. I walked to the far wall, ensuring my butt shook extra hard. Pressing a button, I moved back to the middle of the room and let my hair while assuming the hand on hip pose I was famous for. "SAMUS! GET YOUR HOT AND SORRY OVERRATED ASS BACK HERE!" I blew him a kiss as I snapped my finger and fell through the hatch. "SAMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" When I landed in the maintenance hallway, I rematerialized my armor and checked it over. Though I saw it coming, I still moaned in despair as I found that not one fragment of the Metroid hatchling was left on me. I passed by a trauma surgeon who I had a small crush on, named Dr. Yorke. He shook my hand and gave me a report on my findings. I walked off, reading the report. The notes in it showed that Joyce had been the doctor who cleaned my armor and disposed of found DNA of any dangerous creatures. For some reason, that made me feel uncomfortable inside. Before I left for space, I wanted to grab a fried chicken and give a report for the Zebes initiative. As I walked to the meeting room, the finality of everything struck me once again. I would never again see the baby Metroid. Not ever. This made my clench my fist, and I almost punched the wall, right in front of a Federation Marine. He gave me a nod, and I stood in front of the Retinal 10 Scanner. Once that was done with, I proceeded through the door into a meeting room. "I very successfully completed my mission. Though I failed to leave with Zebes still intact, all Space Pirates, Metroids, Ridley, and Mother Brain were exterminated." I heard the useless applause. It was such a simple, even stupid report. But it didn't matter. 1 million credits were transferred to my deposits. I grabbed a whole fried chicken and left. Category:Blog posts